Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins
Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins is an all-new Space Adventure film made by Yakko Warner. A separate Lion King crossover version made by LionKingRulezAgain1 and Startanica originally appeared on YouTube on 12-8-2010, but was removed, due to copyright claims, so a new Lion King/Ronald McDonald mixed crossover remake version made by Yakko Warner will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Toy Story crew has bought a movie with their old friends Timon and Pumbaa in it. However, it also features Simba and the rest of the Jungle Adventure Crew. In the movie, Buzz Lightyear is the star. His Space Ranger crew consists of Princess Mira Nova of Tangea, Booster, and a robot named XR. They must stand together to beat the most evil force in the galaxy, the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance, and save the galaxy from the corruption of Zurg, (whom the Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures are working for). Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Earl Sinclair and his family, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mr. Garrison, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Sideshow Bob and his family, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil will guest star in this film. *One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Sideshow Bob and his family, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, and Cecil are working for Evil Emperor Zurg in this film. *This film is a very unique one because LionKingRulezAgain1 will be working with Startanica create this film. LionKingRulezAgain1 will direct the movie and Startanica will draw anthropomorphic versions of Simba and the gang, in Spacesuits and he will make Simba and Nala humanoid characters, replacing what was their front paws with hands, and allowing them to wear Spacesuits and making them humanoid characters, as many of Star Command's recruits are mostly humanoid beings. *The storyline continues in Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *Both "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea" and "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins" were released in 2000, the same year "Tarzan" Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invaders was released on home video. *In the series intro, Genie is seen in a uniform, but it was only done because LionKingRulezAgain1 wanted some style for Genie. In the actual show, he will not be in a uniform. *This is the debut of Sebastian from The Little Mermaid signifying that this is the first movie in which LionKingRulezAgain will use the intro he had created long before Sebastian and Genie had even joined the Jungle Adventure Crew. *This will be dedicated to Stephen Furst (1955-2017). *This is the first film to use the new Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures intro created by Startanica for LionKingRulezAgain1 that features not only the same 10 heroes, but also Genie and Sebastian. *The original version was a PAL film with PAL bits from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and NTSC bits from The Lion King movies, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin movies, and The Little Mermaid movies. However, the upcoming remake version will be an NTSC film with NTSC bitsfrom The Lion King films, the Ronald McDonald videos, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, and the Scooby-Doo films. *The Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs' Vultures are working for the Evil Emperor Zurg. *Simba and the others don't appear until the training lab scene in the movie, as of Commander Nebula giving them to Buzz as his new partners along with Mira Nova. *LionKingRulezAgain1 calls it Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures in The Buzz Lightyear Movie. Category:Spin-off films Category:Space Adventure films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures Series films Category:Ronald McDonald/Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Disney crossovers Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Remakes Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Furst Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey